Preguiçoso
by KaoriH
Summary: Quem diria que ele abriria mão das nuvens, para encontrar uma estrela? :: dedicada a Wuahana ::


One-shot ; Shika/Tema ;

**Um presente, pra alguém que também sabe apreciar o bom Shikamaru.**

**

* * *

**

- 

-

**Preguiçoso**

-

-

-

Porque realmente as pessoas se preocupam com que eu faço ou não? Sinceramente eu achava que adultos deveriam cuidar da própria vida, lidar com os próprios problemas e fazer ficar quietos e não se meter com a vida alheia. Doce engano. E tudo começava com o fato de ser um juonin, se eu não começasse a aceitar mais algumas missões ia acabar por ter que voltar a morar com os meus pais. Oh não, tudo menos os meus pais outra vez. Está decidido, eu vou começar a aceitar mais missões com pagamento alto... assim, mesmo perdendo as horas do dia com as nuvens, eu ganho as horas à noite com a Temari.

-

-

**I sold my soul for the second time  
**Eu vendi minha alma pela segunda vez  
**Cos' the man don't pay me  
**Porque o homem não me paga  
**I begged my landlord for some more time  
**Eu implorei meu senhorio por mais um tempo  
**He said "Son the bills are waiting"  
**Ele disse: "Filho, as contas estão esperando"**  
**

**-**

**-**  


- COMO ASSIM SE MUDAR PRA SUNA??

- VOCÊ É LOUCO SHIKAMARU?

- Aff...

Problemáticos. Sabe as noites que eu ganhei com a Temari, perdendo o dia com as nuvens? Essas mesmas estão me levando a pensar em deixar Konoha. Acho que não vou sentir falta. Ela - eu tenho certeza - não vai mudar-se pra cá, e eu sei muito bem que Suna precisa bem mais dela do que Konoha precisa de mim. Quantos gênios existem em Konoha? Ahhh... nunca parei pra contar, e não vou começar agora, mas eu tenho certeza que se eu vier para o Natal visitar meus pais, jantar com o Choiji e deixar um presente na casa da Ino ninguém vai se importar muito da minha vida. Será que se eu mudar pra lá mudara alguma coisa em mim? Não tenho muita certeza se eu dormiria em paz sabendo que o meu cunhado não regula muito bem, e o outro brinca com bonecas... mas mesmo assim, desconfio que vai valher muito a pena.

-

-

**My best friend called me the other night  
**Meu melhor amigo me chamou ontem a noite  
**He said "Man, are you crazy?"  
**Ele disse:"Homem, você é louco?"

-

-

Acho que a vida em Konoha é muito parada para certas pessoas - como a Ino, o Kakashi, o Gai, o Lee e os outros fofoqueiros - , já que pra mim ela é perfeita, ou seria se eu tivesse mais duas coisas que há muito tempo eu queria. A mulher que eu amo do meu lado, e a paz que eu procuro. Já tenho as nuvens para admirar, mas eu ainda não tenho a mulher que eu amo todo o tempo comigo. Mas isso vai mudar.

- Queria ser essas nuvens, pelo menos você ia prestar mais atenção em mim.

Temari as vezes é tão... problemática. E o que eu posso fazer quando ela acorda na TPM, com o pé esquerdo pisando em cima da sujeira do Akamaru? Nada, e sabe de uma coisa? Quem disse que eu gostaria disso? Eu já cheguei a querer uma mulher meio termo, tenho uma que supera qualquer expectativa. Queria uma mulher que não fosse nem bonita nem feia... e a Temari, a Temari consegue me balançar quando sorri e me derrubar - em qualquer sentido - quando está furiosa. Queria uma mulher apática e sem personalidade, e consegui encontrar uma comandante severa mas que ainda ficava ruborizada quando eu me aproximava... não digo que ela é perfeita, porque a perfeição seria maçante. Ela é problemática, e isso não é nem um pouco errado pra mim.

- SHIKAMARU! Você 'tá me escutando, droga?

- Eu e Konoha inteira... você é muito escândalosa sabia?

- Ora seu bebê chorão, eu...

- Casa comigo?

- ... -

-

-

**My girlfriend told me to get a life  
**Minha namorada me disse para ganhar a vida  
**She said "Boy, you lazy"  
**Ela disse: "Garoto, você é preguiçoso"  
**But I don't mind  
**Mas eu não me importo  
**I'll be fine, if you give me a minute  
**Eu ficarei bem, se você me der um minuto  


-

-

Eu quase sabia a resposta naquela noite, e mesmo assim eu quase infartei quando ela disse que aceitava. Bem, ela não disse. Só começou a chorar e soluçar abraçada em mim, sinceramente? Era a última forma de resposta que eu esperava dela. Estamos em Suna há quase três anos, morando sobre os olhos atentos do Kazekage e do Kankurou, que não me dão paz nem para olhar nuvens. No dia do meu casamento eu me lembro da figura apática do Gaara, quando foi falar comigo, deixando bem claro... que eu iria precisar de paciência, e uma boa dose de sorte. Parando para pensar, eu perdi minhas tão queridas e pacíficas nuvens, não chove em Suna e eu sempre tenho a impressão que tem alguma coisa cozinhando, quando eu me dou por conta sou só eu mesmo, sob o sol escandante desse lugar. Observar as dunas que movem-se lentamente é quase tão pacífico quanto obsevar as nuvens à sombra de uma árvore. Me enganei dizendo que não mudaria e que não sentiria saudades. Mudei sim, acho que para melhor, já não fumo. Já tentou fumar com a fumaça vindo toda pro seu rosto? E sim, sinto saudades de ter a grama fresca sobre os pés, e a água fresca do riachos, até mesmo dos escândalosos gritos da Ino e do Chouji e sua inesgotável fome. Aqui a grama não resiste, e onde ela ainda existe é sempre amarelada, morta... quando muito eu encontro uma poça de água misturada com a areia quase entrando em ebulição e as pessoas aqui não parecem muito dispostas a conversas. Duas mãos pequenas e delicadas - as quais podem facilmente serem fatais - envolvem meu corpo pela cintura me fazendo sorrir. A respiração calma da minha esposa está nas minhas costas e posso sentir o rosto dela sorrindo.

- Pensando no que, bebê chorão?

- Em uma problemática.

- É? Que bom... - Um suspiro - tenho uma coisa pra te falar.

- Também te amo. - uma verdade.

- 'Tô grávida, Shikamaru.

-

-**  
**

**I can't get a life if my heart's not in it  
**Eu não posso ganhar a vida se meu coração não está nessa.  
**As long as there's a bed beneath the stars that shine  
**Contanto que eu tenha uma cama abaixo das estrelas que brilham  


-

-

Eu tenho certeza que fiz a melhor escolha. Eu tenho certeza que eu escolhi a melhor mulher, em qualquer um dos lugares. Não me arrependo de ter deixado Konoha para trás, não me arrependo de aguentar nenhum dos ataques mortíferos dela, nem de perder minhas nuvens. Faria tudo novamente , por quantas vidas fossem necessárias, apenas para estar com ela, na verdade com ela**s**. Ganhei duas estrelas. E justo eu... apenas um preguiçoso.

-

-

* * *

Música: **The importance of being idle** - Oasis

É um casal _típico _que não tem nada em comum. Espero que tenha gostado Wuahana, aproveito pra agradecer e dedicar a fic pra ti

o/


End file.
